Mount Sinai ADRC: Core D (Haroutunian/Purohit) | PROJECT SUMMARY The chief function of the Neuropathology Core is to provide state of the art diagnostic services, collection, characterization and preservation of well-prepared brain material, and distribution of samples for cutting edge research. As a core that has been functioning continuously for the past 29 years, the personnel and infrastructure to provide the functions necessary to fulfill this overarching aim are well in place and have operated efficiently and productively over the entire history of the Mount Sinai ADRC. This Neuropathology Core application will review how this has been accomplished and describe the large, well characterized specimen collection and its associated rich database of clinical and neuropathologic information. We also wish to point out that this Neuropathology Core has been and continues to be very pro-active in stimulating research that employs both our tissue repository as well as our very complete databases. We have a long record of encouraging researchers in becoming involved in these activities. Encouraging the wide use of our facilities and core resources has resulted in considerable research productivity that is outside of what is specifically required for a neuropathology Core or is specified in this Core's Specific Aims. However, this record of productivity further emphasizes the Center environment of the ADRC and provides and how the Core stimulates research among ADRC participants and the greater AD and aging research community.